User talk:Kwitbeck
Hello! Feel free to post messages if you want me to protect pages, block users, or do rollbacks. I've made a couple categories below for you to post under (just click the Edit link to add your message to the category). *For blocks or bans, try using the request form at http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Supernanny:Requests_for_Ban first. If that doesn't work after 2 or 3 days, let me know. *I will block for a minimum of 2 weeks (or more based on the severity of the behavior) anyone who breaks the wiki rules. No warning, unless I have a sense that the user was not aware of the rules. *I will only block unregistered users when the contributions page for their IP address shows a consistent history of vandalizing/spamming. *If an IP address shows recent vandalism or spam, but most prior posts are fine, I will just protect the vandalized page from updates by unregistered users. *I will also protect pages that are consistent targets for vandalism so that they can only be edited by registered users. If you want to become an admin, I can't help with that. Instead, I suggest you contact Plankton or Alvinluvr. They are the only ones with the ability to change user rights. Make sure to include your signature when posting here! Kwitbeck (talk) 02:10, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks I really wish I can hit the "thank" button on this Wiki. You do an amazing job! Keep it up! Tibbydibby (talk) 03:03, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank God You Blocked The User 108.51.158.77 Question? Ask here! I'll clean up weekly. Kwitbeck (talk) 01:24, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Timmy Are you there? aren't you replying? Thanks User:TimmySmartWorks *I wasn't here much yesterday, now I'm here for just a little bit! Kwitbeck (talk) 14:25, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi,Aren't you Creating your page on Timmypedia Wikia? :( User:TimmySmartWorks *OK, I will make a page! Kwitbeck (talk) 19:58, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey just letting you know that a User posted a Batman video,Can you detete it Thanks and you never left a message on my talk page before. User:TimmySmartWorks *Deleted it! Kwitbeck (talk) 22:17, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Removal of Agate Family - Social Networking Links Hey! Hope all is well! I removed ALL of the Agate Family's social media links until further notice, people are harassing Mary-Anne like no tomorrow and she's posted that she's at her breaking point. I really hoped that NOBODY would contact her on Social Media, but seems like people are being jerks these days. I may have to do the same for other family members' page if this happens in the future. Hope you understand and have a great one! Tibbydibby (talk) 03:06, December 16, 2016 (UTC) *Sure! Thanks for letting me know! Kwitbeck (talk) 03:14, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Second thoughts Well, reading Mary-Anne's FB post from last week, it seems like her issue and your posting the links here may not be related. Her post seemed to only be going off about one person bothering her (which was bad enough), but people willing to cross the line like that probably are not waiting for social media links to be posted here before stalking on FB. Yes, she did mention the wiki in the post, but not in the same way as the behavior she was protesting. Anyway, just hope you do not feel too bad about it! Kwitbeck (talk) 09:47, December 16, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for the second thoughts, but whether or not this Wiki is the issue, she has been getting vulgar messages from Supernanny fans who really hate her. I'm going to stand by my decision to remove the Agate Family's Social Media links regardless until further notice. I'm not feeling too bad about this in all honesty, I just think that people who would go out of their way to abuse the Supernanny family members on Social Media would be reason enough for me to take down all the Social Media links of that particular family member. It's moreso a precautionary measure. :) Tibbydibby (talk) 01:08, December 17, 2016 (UTC) *Oh good! Kwitbeck (talk) 01:35, December 17, 2016 (UTC)